Rebirth
by Slitherin's Snape93
Summary: Erica returns home from the war. Voldemort is defeated, Severus survived death and is nicer, Draco became Erica's friend. Life is normal until someone from Erica's past does something terrible to her, and Severus decides to take the girl-who-lived with him to protect her. Fem. Harry X Severus Snape. The first chapter contains rape and very crude language. reader is advised!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, come over here and take my cock in your mouth!" Vernon unbuttoned his zipper and let out his thick, erect cock. "Uncle, please no." Erica trembled, the man's gaze was mischievous, unrecognizable. "Suck it, I want to get into your pussy!" Vernon grabbed her hair and abruptly made her bend downwards: her lips now brushed his wet glans. "No, no! Leave me, I don't want to! Uncle, don't make me! " she shouted. "Open your mouth and shut up, you're a whore like your mother! Suck, otherwise I'll make you gag on it ! " Vernon ignored the tears that bathed the girl's face and, comfortably, leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs better and lowering his trousers. "No, no uncle ..." Erica pleaded, but it was already too late. "Mmmh ... come on, take it in your mouth ..." the man said in a hoarse voice. Erica's heart drummed in her chest, Vernon's hand tightened and pushed her head ever lower, toward the erect cock. "Come on, don't be fussy. Suck it properly. " Vulgarly Vernon lifted his pelvis and squeezed the raven hair even tighter, giving her a pang of pain. "No, take your hands off me! You are hurting me. " The young woman complained aloud, trying to move away, but in vain: her uncle was strong, much stronger than her, and extremely excited. Vernon emitted a hoarse grumble and, without much foresight, forced her to keep quiet. Now Erica's lips brushed his glans along the pink, sensitive skin; he uttered a groan. "Open your mouth, damn it! Don't tell me you're not capable !? Don't be the little saint, who knows how many cocks you took in that freak's school of yours ! " Vernon slid his free hand lower, under her skirt and touched her between her legs; he made room for himself and pushed back the veil of her panties to feel the curly hair of her groin, then slipped two fingers into the slightly moist slit."No, you are hurting me!" At those words of despair he looked at her with a strange light in his eyes and sketched an amused sneer. Vernon penetrated with his fingers into the vaginal cavity of his niece, but not so thoroughly as to deflower her. Erica tried to squirm, but it was useless to try: she held her still, pressed against her member; he outraged her without any respect, causing her unbearable suffering. "I'm getting angry! Lick it, come on ... " The witch felt her strength fail, her eyes closed overflowing with tears. "Please stop it. I don't want to! " That weak protest only amused him and Erica parted her lips with resignation: perhaps he would have been content to be pleasured that way, without violating her further. His penis entered her mouth, imbuing her with his taste, preventing her from screaming as she would have liked. "Mmmh ... see that you're good? Move your tongue, over the glans. " With his other hand, Vernon squeezed her pussy tightly and touched her clit making her stiffen. Erica felt a flutter in her stomach, it seemed to her that she had fallen into a nightmare and could not find a way to wake up. "Why is this happening? Leave me alone, you bastard " thought bitterly, but also angrily the young witch. She had recently returned home after the defeat of Voldemort, and the end of the war, thinking she could finally live in peace, and then Vernon had entered her house and assaulted her. Erica felt his hand everywhere, big and hot, exploring her everywhere, while she was forced to move up and down the full length of his cock, almost without breathing. "What a slut you are. Come on, go on; I wasn't wrong, the best part is yet to come. " Erica cried, she kept crying, she was terrified that Vernon wanted more: it would have been terrible. Vernon blushed with great pleasure, the warmth of his niece's mouth made him feel sublime sensations, her tongue was moving right over the tip of the rod and he had little to reach orgasm. Erica felt shame, sadness, despair, which alternated with flashbacks of serene life: excerpts of everyday life, friends, schoolmates, but those were just confused images; none of them could imagine what was happening to the girl-who-lived at that very moment. That cock filled her mouth and she could no longer resist. "I'm about to come ... mmmh ..." Vernon groaned and the young woman kept moving, subdued by that lust, with no chance of rebelling. Erica felt him pulse, close to orgasm; the sperm suddenly flooded in her mouth and she was seized with a sense of vomit, she couldn't resist and slipped away to bend her head to the side. "Who told you to pull away, eh?" Vernon took her wrists angrily: he wasn't really satisfied, not yet. He saw the terror in those big green eyes, but he felt no remorse: he drew her to him and entered her mouth with his tongue, ignoring the harrowing lament. He longed to realize a fantasy that he could no longer ignore: he wanted to fuck her. With a single gesture he tore her blouse to shreds, snatching a scream from her. "Shut up, you slut! Don't you want it too? I'm sure you will beg me to continue. "Erica tried to hit him: she needed to hurt him, to scream in his face all the disgust she felt. "If you do that, it's more fun: you excite me even more, you know?" "You' re disgusting: you don't know what you're doing. You will regret it forever ", " Stop playing, bitch, and start to get serious: take off your skirt! "Erica knew what was waiting for her; and, without even knowing how, she found herself under that sweaty body, then felt Vernon's lips on hers. "Hmmm ... now we'll have fun, you'll see how I'll fuck you." No compassion, no repentance in his cold voice. It was frightening, to feel oppressed by a suffocating weight and, when the pressure began to increase, Erica felt weak, letting out a weak moan, conscious of being just a tool of pleasure. Her soul was suffering far more than her flesh; she wanted to get away from that beast, escape those vulgar touches to those mechanical caresses, without a shred of love. "Please ... no." She could only cry, while Vernon held her legs apart and settled in the middle. In an instant he tore off her panties, ready to fulfill the animalistic man's greedy mouth passed over the damp skin of Erica's cheeks and then down to the neck, which he savored with his tongue, ignoring another bitter sob. "You taste good! My cock is already hard! " He exclaimed, extolling his virility, then, drawing a mischievous smile, he placed the tip of his turgid cock on her wet slit. Erica stood still and, holding her breath, prayed that he would stop. "Leave me, damn it! My friends will kill you without mercy. " Erica could not turn her head to the side, it was like being in hell: the violence with which he treated her froze her blood. He screamed, trying in vain to squirm, the anger she felt was something new, devastating and uncontrollable; she tried to hit Vernon, spat in his face and, after a considerable effort, she managed to lift an arm and stick her fingernails into his back. "Ah! You slut! Now you made me angry!" Vernon touched her breast and with the tips of his fingers traced the contours of the nipple, it was unbearable. Desperate, Erica appealed to all her courage, but Vernon was tired of playing: he was trembling with the desire to make her his own, to satisfy that lustful dream, he wanted to cum between her thighs. Vernon took Erica by the hips and felt her tremble, so small and fragile; he spread her pussy with his glans and pushed: in a moment he entered her making her scream with pain. "shut up, bitch." He began to move back and forth, feeling her flesh open, wet with virginal blood. "No, it hurts too much!" The girl's eyes were wide. Vernon did not hold back, panting and thrusting hard against her thighs, increasing his labored movement as he held her in his arms. The young witch was losing touch with reality: she was wrapped in a thick blanket of ice, like a mountain flower during a long winter, but spring would not come for her. She was scolding herself, her naivety: she didn't want to wake up to face reality, she was too afraid. Vernon continued without stopping, again and again. He enjoyed too much and gritted his teeth releasing hoarse moans, drenched in sweat, pushing deeper and deeper; then stopped to delay orgasm, bending his head slightly backwards, and inhaled the smell of sex. Erica begged him to stop: she was sick, she felt she was dying, but her voice came like an echo lost in oblivion; all the memories were fading in her mind, because the bitterness was feeding on every joy passed, to nest in every part of her person. Vernon could not control himself, his will was canceled. He grabbed her buttocks and, as the breath grew heavier, he began again, without the slightest attention, that movement which was getting faster and faster. "Come on bitch, I know you like it. "A scorching wave of pleasure was about to overwhelm him, Vernon slid up and down her cunt licking the hollow of her breasts, without even noticing that Erica was unconscious. Having reached the maximum pleasure, he emptied his semen inside her, releasing a strangled moan, invaded by total ecstasy. He stayed for a few minutes above her, then stood back and after putting on his pants Vernon left the house with a satisfied grin, not noticing a pair of black eyes following him.


	2. Aftermath

Severus looked at Vernon Dursley coming out of No. 4 of Privet Drive with a malicious and satisfied look that the potions professor didn't like at all, Severus waited a few minutes before leaving his hiding place and heading towards the house. He had a bad feeling as he opened the front door and entered the building. The house was shrouded in darkness, Severus lit his wand, walking slowly into the living room, and the scene he saw brought him back to 16 years ago when he entered Godrics Hollow and found Lily and James dead, killed by Voldemort. Erica laid on the floor completely naked, the white skin was covered with bruises and scratches, however this was not the most disturbing detail that Severus's eyes could see, but the trickle of sperm and blood that flowed down between her thighs. Severus was seized by a sudden wave of nausea and hastened to take off his cloak, wrapping it around the witch's body, it was now obvious what had happened to Erica Potter and above all who was guilty of that wicked action, Severus gently took the young unconscious witch and headed for the fireplace "Minerva Mc Gonagall's office" he said throwing the dust and disappearing with Erica from that house.

Minerva was relaxing at the desk of her office, Severus had left her the post of Headmistress of Hogwarts and he was back to being the potions professor after Slughorn had retired. She was brought back to reality when she saw Severus come out of the fireplace holding a black bundle in his arms, the woman felt that something was wrong and looking more closely at the bundle she recognized Erica wrapped in Severus's cloak "What happened? "Asked Minerva, alarmed as she approached her colleague but Severus did not seem to have heard her " we must take her to Madame Pompfey!" Severus said and walked towards the infirmary followed by a very worried Minerva. Once in the infirmary Madame Pompefey saw them "Good evening professors what can I do for you?" But Severus interrupted her "it's Potter ..." the mediwitch looked at him confused "what did she do this time?" Severus sighed and laid the still unconscious girl on the bed before turning to face the two women "Erica Potter was raped by Vernon Dursley".

Minerva sat in her office chair while Severus had remained standing, the two having let Pompfey visit Erica had returned to Minerva's office, "Severus ... what happened? " The Headmistress asked in a trembling voice, she couldn't believe it, she hoped it was a joke but in her heart she knew that unfortunately what Severus had revealed was the truth. The potions professor sighed heavily "I was at my house working in my laboratory when I was seized with a premonition that concerned Potter, at first I ignored it thinking that, in whatever trouble she was she would be able to solve it, but apparently I was wrong, in the end I kept working thinking that I would go over to check the situation, I had no idea ... it was my fault! I should have arrived there before! " The man sighed bitterly, but Minerva stroked his hand gently inviting him to continue" when I arrived in Privet Drive I saw Vernon Dursley leave the house and I realized that something terrible had happened. I entered the house and found Erica unconscious on the floor with signs of violence on her body, i wrapped in my cloak around her and you know the rest ... " the man finished in a tired voice. Minerva stood up and hugged Severus "it's not your fault Severus, nor is Erica's ... she couldn't defend herself she couldn't use the magic on that muggle as she is still a minor. I had told Albus a million times not to send her to those Muggles but he said she would be safe ... if I had even imagined ... " Severus looked at the elderly woman with infinite sadness" Minerva ... " but she shook her head "I wasn't able to protect her ... she didn't deserve what those Muggles did to her ..." Severus looked at her confused "what do you mean? what di they …? "A strange feeling made its way into his mind. Was it possible that ...? Before he could open his mouth Minerva interrupted him "It's not up me to tell you but up to Erica ... when she is ready to do it of course, but until then you will have to be kind to her and not force her ..." Severus nodded, in that moment Madame Pompfey appeared in the office and said "Erica has woken up ... if you want you can go and see her ..." Severus sighed and looked uncertain at the door, on the one hand he wanted to see Erica, talk to her, reassure her, but on the other the guilt crushed him. Minerva seeing the hesitation on the man's face put a hand on his shoulder "Go to her Severus, don't worry ..." Severus nodded and said "Can I ask you a favor? Can you also firecall Draco and Narcissa to your office and explain the situation to them? " Minerva nodded and Severus left the office walking towards the infirmary where Erica was hospitalized.

Sometimes it's not enough to be a wizard, to be a former Death Eater. All this is not enough to remain unmoved by two green eyes that seem to scream with pain. The door had closed behind Severus; his steps were tired, they were steps of someone who were dragging himself ... of someone who didn't want to move, but is forced to do so. The room was all white, full of light and he saw the image of the bed reflected on the glass of one of the large windows. The thud of his steps was the only noise to break the silence; Suddenly Severus felt a shiver running down his back and realized how high the room's temperature was, it was suffocating "Potter ..." under that white bedspread was the young witch, crouched and helpless. Severus stared at the bed as if it were his worst nightmare, unable to see her face. The professor's gaze was clouded by pain, anger, despair; he moved like a zombie , as if attacked by repeated pangs of pain that struck him straight to the heart. He felt sick to death when he met Erica's blank stare. "Professor ..." the girl had hesitated a moment before moving her mouth: it hurt because of a deep cut in her lower lip. With difficulty she lifted her face and looked for the man's pitch black eyes "Potter, you must tell me who ... who did this!" Severus already knew that it was Vernon Dursley but he needed a confirmation, Erica turned to the window and stared into the darkness of the night "It's dark ..." she simply said, as she turned to look at her professor, finding herself face to face with Severus. "You must tell me the name of that bastard! Tell me and I'll kill him! " Severus growled, the girl's slender hand reaching out to Severus, and the man took it gently in his. Erica took a deep sigh and in a whisper said "Vernon raped me ..."

As soon as Draco set foot in Headmistress McGonagall' s office he felt that something was wrong, Minerva was sitting in the chair of her office but she had a grim look "Good evening Headmistress Mc Gonagall why did you call us?" Asked his mother Narcissa Malfoy, who had a confused espression "Good evening Mrs. Malfoy, Draco ... yes I have called you on Severus's request ... For something that happened to Erica Potter ..." Draco felt his stomach tighten in a vise. After the war and the defeat of Voldemort a deep friendship had formed between him and Erica, the blond looked at the headmistress uncertain "what happened to Erica?" Minerva closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again and prepared to tell them the events of that evening.


	3. ChaDecisionspter 3

It was almost two in the morning and Erica could not sleep. She wanted to cry but could not; she wanted to let off steam but it was not possible. What could she do?

Severus was asleep in her infirmary bed, holding her in his arms. The witch could hear the man regular breathing and did not dare to move afraid to wake him. How many times has Vernon mistreated her? Many times and many times Erica had forgiven him. But not this time.

"He raped me ...", the witch thought.

"Potter," a voice whispered.

Erica opened her eyes and silently slipped out of Severus's embrace, laying the blanket on him. She looked into the dark, recognizing Draco Malfoy's profile; Erica approached him and her hand met the blonde's.

"Do you want to come with me?" Asked Draco.

"Where are we going?" The witch asked wearily.

Despite the darkness, Erica felt a smile on Draco's lips; but was too sad to reciprocate, she merely squeezed his hand and followed him.

"You'll see, you'll feel better " it was the blonde's last whisper.

They passed the exit of the infirmary and walked along the corridors of the school. Draco, mentally cursed the bluish bruises that adorned the face of his former rival; he could not get out of his mind what the headmistress mc Gonagal had told him that Severus had confirmed, he felt bad for Erica,

They stopped outside the entrance of the school and Draco pulled out a broom and whispered " Come Potter …" holding out his hand to Erica, who hesitantly took it. They mounted on the broom and a second later hovered in the sky, Erica held on to Draco and felt the wind ruffle her hair, she had always liked to fly, she loved the sense of freedom she felt doing acrobatics on the broom. Shortly thereafter they landed on the stands of the Quiddich pitch and sat down

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Draco began.

Erica didn't answer; she kept her face turned to the distant moon.

Draco sighed and left that exclamation hanging; he looked at the witch and clenched his right fist.

"Potter" called Draco again: "Erica, look at me".

As soon as the girl turned her eyes were full of tears, the blond had a missing heartbeat. Erica was finally crying. The hot drops trickled down Erica's cheeks, also carried by the wind. All that Draco could do was give her a tender hug.

Draco felt the tremors that shook Erica's body, gently rubbing his hand over her head and trying to reassure her. Yet the witch did not wish to cry: if she did, she would feel a weak loser. Even Severus had told her every time he had met her.

_**"Do you know what I think, Potter? . . . I think that you are a liar and a cheat . . ."**_

_**"Miss Potter is mediocre to the last degree, though as obnoxious and self-satisfied as was her father before her."**_

_**"Then you will find yourself easy prey for the Dark Lord! … Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked this easily — weak people, in other words — they stand no chance against his powers! He will penetrate your mind with absurd ease, Potter!"**_

**_"You might be laboring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you, but I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers. To me, Miss Potter, you are nothing but a nasty little bitch who considers rules to be beneath her. "_**

_**"Coward, did you call me, Potter? Your father would never attack me unless it was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?"**_

"Draco ..." the witch muttered, faintly pushing the blonde away.

Draco, looked at her: "Yeah?"

"I can't, I'm sorry," sighed The girl hoarsely.

Erica rubbed the tears with the back of her hand and pressed her knees to her chest; she closed her eyes and squeezed them, swallowing the river of pain burning in her chest. The wind shook the raven strands of her hair, gently caressing her head.

"Erica, you need to cry," Draco replied softly.

The girl again denied "No. I am weak ".

Draco's eyes widened and he felt his heart tighten. "You're not," the blond muttered, staring at the moon. "Weep while you can."

Erica looked at him out of the corner of her eye "Weep while I can ?" she repeated. Nodding, Draco didn't want to say more. Erica preferred to suppress every single suffering and a strange smile took shape on her lips. She stood up and looked at Malfoy. Draco marveled at the strange expression of the witch and sighed; he squeezed her shoulder and they went back to the castle ...

Severus woke up with a blanket over him. He got up slowly, sitting down looking around, the infirmary was deserted.

"Potter?" He called, looking for the girl.

There was no answer, Severus remembered that he had slept on Erica's bed holding her in a hug ... Erica probably had put the blanket on him. The potions master smiled at the thought and decided to go into the kitchen. "Good morning, Severus," Narcissa greeted, waiting for the tea to boil.

A pleasant scent floated around, nestling in the wizard's nostrils.

" 'Day, Cissa," Severus returned, grabbing a pack of coffee from the cupboard.

"Yesterday evening Draco and Erica went out," the woman continued, smiling.

Severus screwed the top of the coffee machine to the bottom and placed it on the fire; he turned on and stared at Narcissa with a curious expression. "They came back, though, didn't they?" he became alarmed.

A slight chuckle escaped from the witch's lips: "Of course ... Severus what are you going to do ... about Erica?"

Severus stared at the floor, arms folded. He had thought about it all night and had come to a solution "I want her to come and stay with me ..." he murmured, leaning back against the kitchen wall.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Asked Narcissa, more serious.

Severus turned around with a hard look at the machine: "Yes ... I think she would be safe with me ..." Narcissa looked at him for a moment then smiled "I guess you're right but tell me ... what has made you take this decision?" Severus relaxed his tense shoulders "I judged her wrong ... I was too focused on the fact that she was the daughter of James Potter, to forget that she is also Lily's daughter ... I heavily insulted her, I hurt her, the I humiliated her for all these years not being able to go beyond appearances ... I thought she was a spoiled, arrogant, lazy and Fame hungry girl like her father and I didn't notice that she is actually the sweetest, bravest, beautiful and most pure soul that may exist on this planet ... " Severus whispered, grabbing a white cup from the cupboard, poured himself the coffee and without even sweetening it, he gulped it down. Narcissa stared at him stunned for a few seconds then smiled "I wonder if this is just what ha made you decide to make her live with you ... you have always loved solitude and now ..." Severus shook his head "it's not just because I want to remedy the mistake committed in these years that I want her to come and live with me ... I feel the need to know her better ... to protect her "to love her ..." suggested a voice in Severus' mind that widened his eyes. And that thought where did it come from? Narcissa hid a smile behind the cup "When will you ask her to come and live with you?" Asked the witch looking at Severus seriously, the wizard sighed "Right away, but first I have to talk to Minerva about it, she's the Headmistress ..." Narcissa chuckled, while Severus headed for the Headmistress's office.

Erica had just woken up in her dorm (where Draco had taken her a few hours before when they had returned from the night walk) and already she felt sadness in her heart ... probably she should have cried out her pain, but part of her was glad for not having done it. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her face was still sore, as was her stomach, and the spot between her thighs ... she got up at last and opened the door, headed for the bathroom, eager to wash away her depression with a nice hot shower. Erica turned on the faucet and waited for the water to be warm; she slipped under, shivering at the initial touch of the water She washed herself well, closed her eyes and turned her face to the beak of the shower, letting herself be flooded. When she came out of the shower she dressed in her school uniform, her clothes remained in her trunk at Privet Drive, she would have to ask Severus or Draco to accompany her to take them back. The witch went to the infirmary, where once she entered she saw Minerva smiling at her with sadness, Draco who smiled too, Narcissa who seemed amused and Severus with the usual inscrutable expression on his face "Hello ..." Erica greeted uncertainly lowering her gaze timidly. Minerva sigh "Erica ... Severus ... would like to ask you something ..." the woman seemed almost uncertain, worried and Erica sighed. Probably Severus wanted to know where Vernon Dursley was, but when Erica looked her potions professor in the eyes she saw something he had never seen: Dread, "Miss Potter, since it is not safe for you to stay in Privet Drive after what happened yesterday evening, I decided to have you come to my house, I already talked to Minerva about it but I also wanted to ask for your opinion ... " Erica's eyes widened, Severus Snape the dungeon bat, the lonely and bitter potions master was asking her to go live from him ! Erica recovered from the shock and said "Okay, I'd like to come and stay with you Professor Snape, I just forgot my trunk I brought it to Privet Drive after my return from America and ..." the girl didn't have time to finish the phrase because Severus interrupted her " I'll go and get it back ... don't worry ..." Draco then came up and said "and I will come with you Uncle Sev" Erica sighed, she knew that Draco and Severus had good intentions but wanted to give a final farewell to the house where she had grown "okay ... but I'll come too" said the witch with determination.

A quarter an hour later the three arrived in Privet Drive and Severus immediately went in search of Erica's Trunk and found it in the kitchen, Severus took it and started off with Draco towards the entrance. He turned to call Erica and his eyes widened: The witch was in front of the small Cupboard under the staircase that led to the upper floor of the house. The door of the cupboard was open and the young witch seemed to be petrified on the spot looking inside the cupboard almost with disgust and fear. Severus came up to see what the young witch was looking at, what was in so interesting in a simple cupboard ? He heard Erica's feeble voice saying "11 years lived in here ..." Draco looked at him confused but Severus didn't seem to notice, he lighted his wand he entered the closet and was stunned. A worn mattress was in a corner and just above that mattress there was a sheet with "Erica's Room" written on it, Severus wanted to laugh, he wanted to scream, curse and kill the Dursleys in the worst ways in the world. How they could have closed an innocent child in a cupboard for 11 years. Draco also came in and left immediately after with an expression of disbelief on his face, Erica was in the doorway and looked ahead with an empty expression, unaware of what her two companions had seen. Severus came out of the cupboard feeling a sudden urge to vomit, in all those years he had always assumed that Erica's relatives loved her and spoiled her, now he knew that unfortunately it wasn't like that. Draco turned to Erica confused "what do you mean you lived in there for 11 years? Are you joking Potter? " The girl sighed and Severus intervened" better go back to Hogwarts ... Potter I have your suitcase ... don't you have to take anything else? "Severus asked trying to keep an indifferent tone, Erica shook her head "no professor, when I returned yesterday from my trip to America Vernon did not leave me time to unpack the suitcase ... " Severus nodded, feeling more and more ill, Draco and Erica approached him putting one hand on the professor's shoulder and a second later they disappeared from Privet Drive.


	4. Painful Encounters

A month had gone by since Erica had gone to live with Severus in Prince Manor, Severus had been very kind and patient with her, giving Erica her space. Sometimes Draco and Narcissa came over to visit and chat with them, and Severus was thankful for it, but Erica had yet to let go of the pain that had stuck in her heart from that fateful night. Severus have a dinner with her at a restaurant and she agreed happily. The evening came and Erica exited from her room wearing a beautiful knee-length green evening dress, Severus's eyes widened at how beautiful the girl looked " you look fantastic … Erica" he told her making her blush " thanks … where are we going ?" she asked as they apparatus in front of a building " you'll see …" Severus told her taking her arm and guiding her towards the muggle restaurant .

The restaurant Severus had chosen was, tucked away from the main streets had a spacious balcony with a view of the stars. Once they were seated a waitress arrived giving them the menu.

"Um…Severus?" Erica finally spoke, gazing over the menu.

"Yes, dearest?" he answered her looking at her sweetly.

"Well, uh… i can't decide on what to order …" Erica tilted her head as she stared down the menu "Oh, this looks interesting – what's this one?"

The waitress peering over her shoulder said in a sweet voice, "That's a Salmon roasted steak over a bed of salad, with your choice of soup or rice to start."

"Oh, that sounds delicious. I'll have that with your soup of the day." Erica said with a smile.

"Erica, I simply _must_ have you try their house wine, its a delicious fine White Burgundy, so long as you're not planning on driving tonight." Severus said winking, for the muggle waitress's benefit and Erica giggled softly.

"Wait, exactly how alcoholic is this wine?" the girl peered over, she knew nothing of wines "Oh, you'll be quite fine, trust me. It goes _exceedingly_ well with any Salmon dish." said the waitress before disappearing with a smile reappearing moments later with an half-glass of white wine.

Erica gave Severus an impressed grin as the half-glass was placed in front of her, she lifted the glass and took a sip. Severus was right and the witch felt a fluttery warmth slowly rolling through her body after her second sip.

After they both had ordered, Erica looked around taking in her surroundings and subconsciously half hearing parts of conversations from other tables while she stared at Severus with a soft smile.

"Oh, of course dear, have you heard about the last news?"

"Waiter, excuse me? I'm sorry, but I ordered the salad, not the potatoes."

"Man, my boss is an ass! Last week he decided to give me more work because he was not happy with my previous assignment! Tzk, and then-hey, wait. Girls, look there. I don't believe it."

Why did Erica recognize that last voice? She wasn't sure why, but it set off a sense of dread in her stomach. Though she was with Severus and surrounded by a pleasant ambiance she suddenly felt uneasy to her core.

"Oh my gosh, you're _right _! It's Freak Snotter! What is she doing here?"

"I had no idea she was here, last i heard from Dudley was that she went to a reformative school what was it? Saint Brutus. That girl had always been a weirdo and a freak, my mother told me that once a teacher called her relatives because she seemed to be abused, it turns out that Snotter was lying and being just a pathetic attention-seeking freak! Serves her right, she was just an ungrateful brat from what Dudley told me!"

Severus noticed Erica's change of demeanor and was quick to ask her why the colour had drained from her face "O-Oh, it's…it's nothing," Erica said quickly, though she sunk a little lower in her chair, " are you sure sweetie?" Severus asked worried but Erica smiled uncertainly to him and nodded so the man let it go, for now. The girl's train of thought suddenly fell off the tracks when her's and Severus's meals came to the table, the food practically screamed, 'eat me and love it!' Erica ate with her face unusually close down to the plate, as though trying to make herself appear smaller. She wished that she could enjoy the meal, because it really was delicious yet, those voices brought back certain memories…sights and sounds that in her brighter moments, she actually had managed to block out. Until now.

Once the dinner was finished Severus paid the bill and they prepared to exit, the girl downed one last sip of her wine for a quick dose of liquid courage" ready to go my beautiful?" asked Severus, Erica nodded weakly and they exited from the building, the witch was so distracted that she didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone "Ow! Look where you're going you …" said a familiar woman's voice

Erica looked up to apologize, only to find herself staring right into the face of-

"Snotter, it's been _toooo_ long." The woman in front of her said with a wide grin. She appeared around Erica's age, albeit taller and with gold silky locks.

"Erica, are you all-" Severus's voice trailed off when he saw the woman standing in front of Erica, "I wasn't aware you and Erica knew each other." said the wizard softly with a confused stare at Erica waiting for her to introduce the newcomer "Oh yeah," another woman said appearing next to the blonde, this one had brown straight hair. "I'm Lola , and this is Madleine. Erica, you've got a boyfriend? That IS a surprise " Lola grinned. and Severus didn't like at all the tone the brunette girl was using, it seemed to make Erica uncomfortable "Erica's our _good ol' friend_ from primary school, when she was just a baby. Ain't that right, Potty?"

"…Potty?" Erica said flatly, clearly not amused. Her unamusement soon turned to offended surprise when Madleine reached over and wrapped her arm around her shoulders like they were old friends.

"Yeeaah, Potty." Lola laughed in a very nasty way "Unless you'd prefer your given name, Snot-"

"Erica, perhaps we should go," Severus said, making his distaste for the two girls known as he took in how they were treating Erica, something told him that her relatives weren't the only ones who ruined Erica's life.

"That's a good idea," Erica sternly enunciated each syllable through clenched teeth and removed Madeleine's arm off her shoulders. Erica sighed and followed Severus…only to feel the sharp sting of the menu that came across the back of her head . "Remind you of the good ol' days, see you around Freak Snotter!" said Lola with a grin. Erica froze in her tracks, pupils slowly dilating. Severus sensing her discomfort turned towards who he now knew, had been bullies and in a very dangerous voice said " Miss … i would recommend you and your friend to leave …" But neither of the girls seemed to listen because Lola said " Oh come on, Snotter ! Don't tell me that you are still mad at us because of some harmless teasing we did in primary school!" Severus was about to tell the blonde off when Erica swirled around facing the two girls with an expression that made a shiver of pure fear run down his spine "Teasing? _Teasing_? Is that what you call cornering me, egging everyone on to attack me, and making me hide in the bathrooms just to get away from YOU?" Erica clenched her teeth "Imagine that feeling, like everything's pressing down on you and there's nothing you can do to escape…thanks to you, my relatives and my cousin I lived in that cage every day until I managed to stuff it down far enough!" Erica's voice cracked as she shouted "Do you have any idea how many boys in the school were calling me those names whenever I passed by ? I was the school's 'acceptable target', the Freak that no one liked !" By the time Erica was just done, her face was red with anger, the more she was forced to dredge up the memories. Severus who was listening to every word the witch said, felt ashamed. How could he had thought Erica to be a spoiled and pampered girl when all her life she had been mistreated and judged wrongly by everyone, at the same time the wizard realized how much he and this girl had in common. But while Erica had managed to momentarily forget about it, he had not. He had hold a grudge against James and Black, and that grudge had blinded him so much that he had let a man manipulate him in to hate an innocent girl. Once Dumbledore had died and Voldemort had been defeated once and for all by Erica, the compulsion spells and glamours ( that Dumbledore had put on Erica to make her a carbon copy of James, in order to make Severus bully her mercilessly) had come off Severus had made the choice to atone for his mistakes and had apologized to Erica. She had forgiven him without hesitation, and for that he was grateful. Severus returned to the present and realized that Erica had taken his hand and was walking away from the Restaurant leaving behind the two girls who where glaring at them. Once Severus apparated himself and Erica in Price manor's living Room Erica let go of his hand but didn't turn towards him " Erica ?" Severus slowly turned her around so that she was facing him and his heart clenched at the sight of tears streaming down the witch's cheeks. Without thinking twice Severus wrapped his arms around the girl who finally broke down sobbing uncontrollably against his chest. Severus knew that Erica was finally letting go of all the anger, pain and hurt she had bottled up since the night he had saved her from Vernon Dursley " Shhhh … it's ok to cry Erica . Let it all out sweetie… i'm here, i'm here for you and i will always be ." Severus didn't know for how long they stayed like that, but eventually Erica's sobs stopped and the woman pulled away with a sad and embarrassed expression " S-S-sorry Severus, for ruining our evening…" she sniffled and Severus tilted her chin up so she looked in his eyes " you didn't ruin anything, those girls ruined it with their behavior, not you …." Severus kissed her forehead gently " Go to sleep Erica, i guess you are tired after all these emotions" Severus gave her a sweet smile and she smiled timidly back at him " good night Sev" the witch said and kissed his cheek before climbing up the stairs and disappearing in her room " my poor Erica, you suffered so much and yet you are the strongest woman i know. Sleep well, my love…" Severus muttered sadly before entering his own room.

_**Hi! I finally updated! This has been a very stressful period, sorry for the delay but my work has been hard and now the Corona virus … The only good thing is that i'm home from work now and so i will have time to continue this story. While writing this chapter i was crying ! Poor Erica, but she is lucky to have Snape. Another information about this story: i decided to make Voldemort and Dumbledore both Evil. Dumbledore used Severus, making him bring the prophecy to the dark lord. Severus loves Lily as a sister because he is committed to Erica since she was born, ( it will be in the next chapter), but Dumbledore modified some Sev's memories and put glamours on Erica so that she looked like a female version of James Potter and Severus would hate her. Hope you liked this chapter, i hope to update this soon and enjoy! Bye! **_


	5. Fever, nightmares and love

Erica had not been able to sleep that night, the memory of the events of the night before, the dinner, the meeting with the two girls who had ruined her childhood, their sarcastic jokes, her own outburst were still fresh in her mind, and above all having cried over Severus.

Merlin! She still felt very embarrassed about having cried on him like a 2-year-old child, but the meeting with Lola and Madeline had shaken her deeply, and the thought that Severus had witnessed her humiliation had only added to the humiliation she had felt!

Severus had been very sweet and understanding with her but this only made her embarrassment grow. She would never be able to look him in the face again!

Erica got out of bed heading towards the door, when she saw her reflection in the mirror: she looked horrible that morning, deep dark circles under her eyes and her tired face not to mention that he had a splitting headache and she felt very weak.

Her eyes went to the clock, it was only 6:30 so the witch decided to go back to bed, and a moment later she fell asleep, but it was not a peaceful sleep.

Erica woke up screaming, the nightmare forgotten, but the feeling she had had not disappeared, the young woman felt a shiver run down her spine "it was only a nightmare ... you're safe ..." she whispered to herself trying to calm the mad beat of her heart.

It was the knock on her door that woke her completely "Erica? Are you OK? I heard you scream ... " Severus' voice came from the other side of the door.

The witch glanced at the clock.

She had overslept, it was Noon!

Slowly Erica got out of bed and headed for the door opening it. Severus stood before her with a breakfast tray and a worried expression on his face, Erica found herself staring at him unable to move, her embarrassment seemed to have taken hold of her.

Severus looked at her worried "Er ... I was making you breakfast and then I heard you scream and I rushed here ..." he said entering the room and placing the tray on the bedside table, then turned again towards Erica

"Thanks Severus, I'm fine ... I just had a nightmare" Erica was so embarrassed that she couldn't even look at the man, she tried to say something else but as soon as she looked up and met the man's black eyes, she passed out.

"Erica!" Severus shouted, catching her in his arms just in time.

He laid the young woman on the bed "Sanny !" his house elf appeared a few moments later, and seeing Erica passed out, she asked concerned "Is the little mistress unwell?" Severus looked at Sanny worriedly, "I don't know ... Erica just passed out!" he simply said.

Sanny came over, peered carefully at Erica and then placed a hand on her forehead. "Ah! Mistress Erica's forhead is hot! Master Snape must bring a basin with fresh water and a damp cloth! " Sanny ordered very kindly yet peremptory. " that elf is small but lethal," thought the potion master, nodding, before quickly going to get everything the elf had asked of him.

He returned in no time. "Don't worry Master Snape" Sanny reassured him, seeing his worried expression. "It's just a little fever, nothing serious.".

At those words Severus nodded "Thanks, Sanny. You can go now ... "The elf smiled and bowed " make sure that the cloth on Mistress's forehead always remains fresh.

If Sanny can make herself useful in any other way do not hesitate to call her Master Snape, sir! " the little elf disappeared with a " Pop ".

Meanwhile Severus had taken a chair and had positioned himself near Erica, who had started to mumble something incomprehensible in her sleep.

"No ... Severus! Don't go ! Don't leave me alone!" Severus felt a tightening in his heart and gently took one of the young woman's hands in his gently caressing it "Hush, Erica ... I'm here ..."

At that point Erica stirred, and then she woke for a moment, her cheeks wet with tears.

However, when the young woman called him in a low voice, Severus spoke calmly "Yes, Erica?"

"You won't abandon me, would you?" Severus looked at her tenderly "Of course not, Erica" the girl smiled and fell asleep again, holding one of the wizard's hands.

After a while Severus left the girl's room, and went down to his laboratory to prepare a fever reducing potion.

Once prepared he made Erica drink it, which made her feel better. After a quick lunch Erica retired to her room, she felt rather tired despite having spent the morning sleeping.

It was 7 in the evening and Severus was reading the newspaper sitting on the couch, but his mind was elsewhere.

He was worried about Erica, the night before they had run into two old acquaintances of the young woman and it had not been a very pleasant meeting.

Of course, in the end Erica managed to get rid of the pain she had bottled up but ... His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Severus turned and saw Erica standing, next to him, with tears in her eyes. The potion master was struck by a feeling of tenderness for her: she looked like a little adorable child.

"Can I ... can I stay here with you?" Erica asked sniffling and Severus felt his heart tighten "I'm having nightmares ..." Erica whispered between sobs.

She definitely looked like a small, defenseless child "Okay," said the wizard gently, moving aside to make room for her. Severus wouldn't have been able to resist the sight a minute longer. Erica approached slowly and she curled up on the sofa with him, leaning against Severus's chest and continuing to sob silently.

"Erica what's wrong sweetie?" Severus asked, trying to calm the young woman down "I'm scared" answered the witch "Scared about what?" Severus asked, brushing a lock from her face "about losing you." Severus noticed that Erica's cheeks were red and her eyes were glimmering and puffy.

He did not know whether from crying or the fever, "Sev, can I ask you a question? I ... what do you feel for me? " Erica asked, her face getting closer and closer to Severus's face "Erica, I ... well ..." Severus could not speak, the situation seemed so surreal.

If Erica had asked him that question years ago, he would have replied that he hated her, but since Albus had revealed that Severus had loved Lily only as a sister, and that Albus had put glamours on Erica to make her look like James and so that Severus could bully her brutally, the potion master didn't know what to think of that whole affair.

Erica tilted her head, continuing to look him in the eyes, waiting.

By now their faces were close and the wizard felt the young woman's breath on his lips.

Erica took Severus's face in her hands, and her lips pressed on his.

It was a quick, chaste kiss, but Severus was literally paralyzed.

He could not move even a muscle.

"I love you, Severus Snape ..." the young woman whispered before crouching over Severus, who remained still, with his eyes wide open, unable to utter a word or make any gesture.

Did Erica love him? No! Certainly it was the fever that had made her speak like this.

It was not possible that Erica had fallen in love with the greasy bat of the dungeons, the man who had bullied her unjustly for all those years.

Severus looked at his hands, and saw that they were trembling. He looked at the sleeping girl and smiled sadly.

**_I thought I was an outcast_**

**_I thought I stood alone_**

**_A spy, death eater, a git _**

**_No place to call my own_**

**_I thought no one could love me_**

**_And how could I have known I was wrong_**

**_Oh so wrong_**

Severus gently got up and put a pillow under Erica's head before looking out of the window, his head a whirlwind of thoughts.

**_And then I thought I found it_**

**_A dream that I could share_**

**_I thought I was so lucky_**

**_It almost wasn't fair_**

**_I thought I knew my purpose_**

**_I thought that I knew where I belong_**

**_But I was wrong_**

**_Everything I ever thought I knew_**

**_Where I've been, where I'm going_**

**_Everything I counted on turned out to be untrue_**

**_Could've guessed, should've known_**

**_Now I do_**

Severus thought about the first time he met Lily, he had felt like they were going to be inseparable, but then James and the marauders had started bulling him, and in fifth year he had called Lily " Mudblood" and she never forgave him. After he became a death eater he had immediately regretted it and he had gone to Albus for protection, not knowing that he would be manipulated again. That old coot had made him bring the prophecy to the dark lord, knowing all too well that he would go after the Potters. Severus still remembered the night he had gone to Godric's Hollow and had found Lily and James dead.

**_Everything I've yearned for_**

**_Everything I planned_**

**_All my sweetest memories were castles made of sand_**

**_Now that it's all crumbling, help me understand_**

**_If none of it was really me, Then who am I suppose to be?_**

And after the war Severus discovered that his memories of that night had been removed by Albus. Severus had not cradled Lily's body to his chest but Erica's. He had looked at the child and immediately felt something in his heart. Albus had explained to him that the bonding with Erica had started that night. And Albus had removed them all in the name of the " greater good". He and Erica had been weapons in order for Albus to defeat the Dark Lord! They were never supposed to survive!

Severus turned towards the sleeping figure on the couch and finally understood " it was never Lily … It had always been Erica ! I was always meant to be with Erica!" he muttered softly and slowly caressed the witch's cheek.

**_And everything I ever thought I knew_**

**_Every hope, every feeling_**

**_Love and trust and happiness_**

**_They're done, they're gone, they're through_**

**_But what's left, me and you_**

**_Finally, didn't know_**

**_Now I do_**

Severus removed his cape and slowly draped it on the sleeping witch who smiled subconsciously and tightened her hold on the pillow, making Severus smile softly " goodnight Erica … i love you too" and then the man went to sleep in his room.

**_I guess my life meant nothing_**

**_I guess now it does_**

**_I guess I'm someone else and _**

**_I know who I am_**


	6. Wet dreams and revelations

**_"You might be laboring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you, but I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers." Snape leaned his chest against Erica's back trapping her between the desk and his body, and spoke in a soft but cold tone "To me, Potter, you are nothing but a nasty little bitch who considers rules to be beneath her."_**

**_Erica tipped the powdered beetles into her cauldron and started cutting up her ginger roots. _**

**_Her hands were shaking slightly, but she kept her eyes down, as though she couldn't hear what Snape was saying to her._**

**_"So I give you a fair warning, Potter," Snape continued in a softer and more dangerous voice leaning against her ear, his warm breath ghosting over her skin making her shiver "pint-sized celebrity or not - if I catch you breaking into my office one more time —" he growled but was cut off by her._**

******_"I haven't been anywhere near your office!" said Erica angrily, forgetting her feigned deafness._**

******_"Don't lie to me," Snape hissed, his lips brushing against her ear sending an electric shock through her, "Boomslang skin. Gillyweed. Both come from my private stores, and I know who stole them. you and your friends are making Polyjuice potion, and believe me i'm going to find out why!" Snape took her arm in an iron grip and went to his office with the now paralyzed witch on tow._**

**_"_****_I'll have to make you realize miss Potter how pissed off I truly am." said Snape once inside his office, sitting down on his chair and smiling smugly at the dark haired girl._**

**_"_****_I haven't stolen anything! " Erica stuttered out, as worry ate at her "Please you have to believe me sir!"._**

**_Snape looked at her, his eye's taking in the worry on her face_**

**_" _****_Likely story! You will need some sort of punishment, Miss Potter …" the smile Snape was giving her made her stomach twist, but not with fear, not anymore "You see Miss Potter, I'm a man, and some times I have certain needs…." Erica's eyes widened as she realized with a start what kind of needs Snape was talking about._**

**_Pulling his belt off, Snape undid his pants before sliding them down to his ankle's, followed by his underwear as his large cock flopped out, "Professor …" Erica's eyes widened at the sight, but she didn't feel disgust, she was feeling arousal starting to churn in her belly at the sight of the huge thick cock "Get down on your knees, miss Potter …"._**

******_Erica slowly walked towards the Potion professor, once she was close, she slowly sank to her knees, positioning herself between the man's legs "Take your punishment Erica..." Snape growled in anticipation grabbing his semi erect cock "Open your mouth", accepting her fate Erica's lips opened, as her mouth descended over the professor's cock._**

**_"_****_Oh god yes..." Snape growled as her hot, wet mouth engulfed the first few inches of his cock, Erica felt her pussy tingle and throb and she could feel moisture begin to wet her panties, she had never done that to a man and she felt lightheaded from the pleasure she was beginning to feel. _**

**_It didn't take long for her mouth to cause Snape's cock to harden and grow rapidly, it was so big and thick, pulsing with need._**

**_Erica felt hot, she felt aroused as she began sucking on the professor's cock her hands on his knees to steady herself. _**

**_Then she pulled away and wrapped her fingers around the shaft._**

**_Erica stroked it for a few moments, she wanted it inside her mouth, in her cunt, she needed it, her pussy was tingling._**

**_Erica leant forward, she placed her tongue at the bottom of his cock and slowly ran her tongue up towards the head, Snape writhing and groaning under her movements._**

**_Once her tongue reached the throbbing, large mushroom head Erica slipped her lips over it and began to engulf it in her mouth, coating Snape's cock in her, slippery saliva._**

**_"_****_God. Potter … what a slut you are…" Snape groaned out as Erica's hand gripped the base, stroking in rhythm as she began to bob up and down. _**

**_The words Snape was saying were only fueling the fire in her groin and by now she was positively dripping_**

**_"_****_Potter… nnnghhh … your mouth is so hot … divine ! You are such a good slut! " moaned the Potion master and Erica smiled at the compliment, as she felt her clit throbbing, and began taking Snape in deeper and deeper, sucking hard every time her mouth went back up his cock. _**

**_To up the stimulation, she placed her free hand on his balls, massaging them as she continued the blowjob._**

**_Snape's groans got louder and louder with each movement, and Erica knew he was close, she could feel her juices running down her thighs, she needed to touch herself badly, to cum. _**

**_"_****_Does sucking your most hated teacher's cock arouse you Potter? Do you want to touch yourself ? Do you want me to touch you? To make you cum? " Snape asked placing one of his hands on the back of Erica's head "Your punishment isn't over until I finish, you little whore..."_**

**_With that Snape pushed her down, forcing his cock into Erica's throat, the girl made a surprised noise as the large cock was forcefully introduced to her throat " breath through your nose, slut! yeah that's good … oooohhhh …your throat is so warm i can't wait to fill it up with my seed …" Snape growled as he began dictating Erica's movements, with more aggression, slowly moving his hips up, as he began fucking Erica's mouth._**

**_Erica couldn't breathe, the words Snape was saying were so arousing, she felt light headed as he held her down her nose touching his pelvis. Her chin coating in pre-cum and saliva as the witch's mouth was stretched to the limits, Erica felt that she was ready to cum any minute now._**

**_"_****_Fuck I'm close … i'm gonna cum down your throat Potter" Snape choked out "You better swallow slut, here it comes… Ahhhhh …." Erica heard his words, and shivered from the pleasure her pussy was spasming. _**

**_And when she felt his body begin to tremble she knew what was coming as he let go of her head, his cock slipping from her mouth with an obscene 'pop'. _**

**_The girl sat back on her knees breathing heavily as the Potion professor got to his feet shakily, his hand gripping his cock as he stroked it in front of her face "Open your mouth Potter ! Take my sperm… aaaaahhhhh … cumming!" Snape moaned, jerking fast as his climax rushed closer and closer._**

**_Erica obeyed, sticking her tongue out slightly, she watched him, as he came undone, grunting loudly as his cock unleashed spurts of warm, milky, sperm into her mouth and face._**

Erica's eyes opened.

Her face was red and her breathing was heavy. Her heart was pounding in her chest and a tingling sensation flowed through her body to her groin, she felt heat rise in her body " Wow … what a dream … ugh … is it me or its too warm in here?" thought the witch as she sat up in the couch.

Wait ! The couch? And then it all came back to her .

The fever, the nightmares, Severus taking care of her, Erica cuddling with him on the couch, asking him what he felt for her and then… Erica's eyes widened as she remembered leaning on him, kissing him on the lips and telling him … Merlin ! She had told him about her feelings for him.

" Sweet Merlin, what did i do ? Now he will truly hate me !" she thought frantically as she got up from the couch and saw his cape lying on the floor " he must have put it on me after i fell asleep … oh Sev !" she smiled softly.

Then the details of her wet dream came rushing back to her mind, making her blush furiously and she realized her panties were soaking wet with her arousal. She had orgasmed, dreaming of giving Severus a blowjob back when she was in fourth year, during the Triwizard tournament! She felt so ashamed, if Severus knew about this he would think she was a good for nothing, and he would hate her for real !

She rushed to her room and after picking up a pair of panties and a bra she went to the bathroom, she desperately needed a cold shower, that dream had left her feeling too hot and aroused.

After the shower Erica was still feeling aroused and too hot, but tried to ignore the feeling as she got dressed in a green flowery summer dress and descended the stairs going in the kitchen and finding Severus already sat at the table and Sanny cooking breakfast " Good morning…." she timidly greeted them while sitting at the table, without looking Severus in the eyes, she felt too ashamed for what she had revealed the evening before and the dream she had about him that night.

Severus gave her a soft smile " Good morning Erica.

I trust you slept well, did the fever go away ?" he asked softly and Erica looked at him blushing furiously " i'm f-f-fine … look Severus, i wanted to apologize … for yesterday" she stuttered lowering her eyes to her plate, but two fingers under her chin made her look up in a pair of dark black eyes " what are you apologizing for Erica ? For the kiss? Or for telling me you love me ? Erica you had a fever, you were not yourself, you were delirious …" at that point Erica's eyes widened " wait … you think i told you those things because i was feverish ?" she asked confused and Severus looked genuinely confused " isn't that why you did what you did ? i thought …" the man looked in her eyes and Erica sighed softly " No Severus, i love you… i always loved you, ever since i first laid eyes on you … " she whispered softly. Severus eyes widened in shock " But i treated you horribly Erica, besides i am the greasy git, the bat of the dungeons, how could you love me ?" he asked her softly and Erica felt sick " Sev, you were forced by Dumbledore to behave that way …" .

Severus looked at her softly caressing her cheek " why ?" he asked softly.

Erica hesitated, deep in thought "I've been looking up to you since you saved me during my first Quidditch match . I know what kind of man you wanted the world to think you are. But you are free now Seveus. You are a war hero!"

"It's nothing to be proud of, child" Severus scoffed. "Heroes aren't like me. They aren't selfish, they don't treat their students like shit, they don't join dark lords, they don't call their friends awful names just because they are too proud to thank them for intervening during a cruel bulling session, they don't kill the man they considered a father, they don't fuck up. Erica, you shouldn't...I'm just one mistake after another. Heroes don't do that stuff."

"You're right. Heroes don't do that," Erica said and Severus felt his gut clench. "Heroes become spies for the light. Heroes spend days of no sleep preparing wolfsbane so one of their bullies that is also a werewolf can keep the transformation at bay. Heroes do their best and sometimes they make mistakes, but then they learn from them."

Erica took a deep breath, continuing in a soft voice, "Heroes save their hated student from a werewolf, they save her from a bunch of acromantulas, Heroes look out for said hated student and helps her no matter how much danger she puts herself in. Heroes make her feel like she means something, like she's more than a weapon to win a war or a little abused freakish girl without parents!" Severus felt tears in his eyes"Erica, don't-."

"I'm gonna keep saying it, Severus Snape, until you believe me."

Severus sighed, letting his shoulders sag in defeat. He knew there was no arguing with Erica he softly said "That's gonna take a while," and Erica smiled " then i must show you a memory that will convince you that i am speaking the truth when i say i Love you Severus Snape .."

Severus sighed softly " Legilimens" he said. Immediately he was in Erica's mind and entered the memory she had pushed towards him.

**_"That damned bastard, arrogant, bat of the dungeons!"_**

**_Ginny Weasley entered the black Griffondor girls' dormitory. The dormitory was almost deserted, except for Erica who was lying on the bed, intent on going over a Transfiguration essay. Erica seeing Ginny enter furiously sat up on the bed "What happened Ginny?" The brunette asked , seeing her friend so angry. The time to answer served Ginny only to sit on Erica's bed. "Snape ! Why does Dumbledore trust him? He is nothing but a dirty, bastard, Death Eater! He should end in Azkaban ! "Ginny screamed " Ginny tell me what happened ?! " Erica looked worried at the redhead._**

**_"_****_That bastard continues to treat you badly! Today in class he continued to comment on how arrogant, lazy and spoiled you were ! And at that point I got angry and insulted him, Snape took Gryffindor points. " at that point Ginny stopped, trying to calm down, Erica listened her heart beating furiously "I ... I hate Snape" the redhead bit her lips"He says bad things about you, as if ... if you were a monster ... he takes you for granted, and you've never done anything wrong to him ... I don't understand why he always does that to you …" Erica allowed herself a snort, she knew why Snape treated her like this. A few days earlier during an Occlumency lesson, Snape had gone out for a moment and Erica had looked into the pensieve thinking of finding important information that the Order did not want her to see, but what she had discovered had been worse. Her father was not the hero that everyone had always painted, but a bully who had made Snape's life hell._**

**_Erica looked at Ginny, no longer worried as before, "Ginny, Snape and I have been fighting for a lifetime, since the first lesson. I'm used to it, it's always been like this ... I'm sure Snape has good motivations for his behavior ... "Erica knew she couldn't reveal what she had seen. "I can't stand ..." Ginny clenched her fists tightly "... the fact that he judges you ... you are not as Snape says, you are strong, generous, selfless, humble and he ... He is bloody lucky! "Ginny's voice began to rise" And I wanted to make him understand ... " Erica looked at Ginny uncertainly. "Why did you say … he is lucky?" she asked cautiously looking at the redhead, and then the truth caught her off guard._**

**_"Ginny, don't tell me that you ..." Erica could not finish the sentence, any word would have been superfluous._**

**_Ginny approached her, looking into her eyes to make Erica read her mind, because she couldn't speak._**

**_Ginny wasn't very sure what she was doing, but at the same time the awareness of losing Erica had grown, so what did it matter at this point? If Ginny had to lose her, it was worth doing it by giving Erica what belonged to her: Ginny's feelings._**

******_Ginny closed her eyes while her lips pressed on Erica's, moving them innocently, without wanting to go further, without wishing to deepen; a slow movement, accomplished with the most complete naivety and at the same time voracity._**

**_Erica felt Ginny's movements were clumsy, she felt the redhead's lips tremble on hers._**

**_At first she didn't know what to think, she had been literally taken by surprise, especially when she felt a wave of sadness run through her stomach and reach the back of her neck, giving her an annoying sensation. Because it was now quite clear that the person Ginny was in love with was her, but ... Erica could not reciprocate, she could not have. Because her heart belonged to Snape._**

**_Seeing Ginny's suffering was like looking in a damned mirror. Precisely for this reason Erica decided to return the kiss._**

**_She wanted ... to reward the courage that had led the redhead to declare when Erica probably would never have been able to do it._**

**_Erica gently pushed Ginny away from her face, looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. "Know that there won't be others"_**

**_Erica brought Ginny closer to her, taking her face with one hand and bringing it closer to hers. She returned the kiss with the same kindness, feeling a grip on her stomach when she felt the Weasley's hand cling tightly to her shirt; she decided to give Ginny more, lightly brushing her trembling lips with her tongue and ... nothing else._**

**_A Erica moved slowly and kindly away from the redhead's face for the second time, wiping her tears with her fingertips._**

**_"I love you Erica"_**

**_Ginny blushed at the end of the sentence, looked down again, fearful, with her face on fire. "I'm sorry ... for what I did, for what I said ... now" Ginny was shaking like a chick, so insecure, so fragile._**

**_Erica could not hold back and hugged her "Listen to me Ginny" she whispered, making the redhead tremble even more "You are ... a sweet, good and intelligent girl, however ... I cannot reciprocate your affection with the same intensity, even if ... I would like to be able to do it "_**

**_Erica tightened her grip around that body so thin that it made her think that if he exaggerated she could have broken Ginny._**

**_"_****_But ... I am in love with Snape, only with him and for so long that I almost can't even remember why I started loving him. And you are like a sister to me ... "_**

**_Ginny remained silent, trying to stop crying, calming her sobs_**

**_she took the opportunity to enjoy Erica's embrace, she wanted to be selfish for a dozen minutes._**

**_After a time that seemed too short to Ginny she found herself with her face in Erica's hands. Ginny was able to admire again Erica's green eyes veiled with melancholy, trying to ignore yet another dip in the heart. The tears still continued to fall, but less than before._**

**_Erica noticed it and gave her another smile._**

**_"Ginny, how much you cry. Calm down, come on "_**

**_Erica moved the red fringe aside with a delicate gesture, moving to caress Ginny's cheek and block the descent of a spiteful tear that had not wanted to know to remain locked behind the prison of her irises. A gesture perhaps a little too romantic, but she was sure Ginny would have appreciated. "I ... I know that for you Snape is special" Ginny avoided looking at her and in order not to hurt herself further she tried to distance herself "I have known for a long time", "You should have tried to eliminate me immediately from your head, then" Erica smiled. "Well ... these things are not controlled. But ... "Ginny bit her lip for a moment" ... good luck with Snape. " _**


	7. True love is

Severus went to Minerva's office and knocked.

"Enter ..."

The woman was bent over documents, but she turned her attention to Severus.

"Is there anything you need to tell me, Severus? "

The man nodded.

"I want to talk to you about some events that happened a few days ago, and some revelations that Erica gave me." he said in a deadly serious tone.

"Okay ... I'm listening Severus"

Minerva replied putting away the documents and looking at the Potion Master.

Severus wasted no time and recounted what had happened in that month leaving out no detail, Minerva remained silent listening to him without interrupting.

"And a few days ago Erica kissed me ... and revealed that she loved me ..." Severus expected Minerva to widen her eyes and start insulting him but the woman simply nodded and asked point-blank

"And you, Severus? Are you in love with her? "

"I don't know ... I thought I was destined to be alone forever ..." Severus said sadly.

"Why don't you tell me what you feel every time you are with Erica, Severus ..." Minerva proposed, sipping her coffee and looking at the man with compassion.

"I've never felt so good and bad at the same time, like when I'm with her ... Erica is ... extraordinary!

I don't know what to do ... she is younger than me ... She could be my daughter! James and Black would turn to the grave if they knew ... "

Minerva's maternal instinct told her to embrace and cuddle him, but she remained seated.

The wizard sighed, putting his hands on his face.

"After the way I have treated Erica in these years, I would only deserve her hatred! I can't believe someone like her could love a monster like me ... "Severus said between sobs.

Minerva was taken aback by Severus' tears.

She had never seen him cry, even when he was bullied by James and the Marauders.

Minerva reached out to pull him close to her, thought for a moment as if she was almost afraid of doing the wrong thing.

But she couldn't let the man cry alone.

Minerva embraced him, making his head rest on her breast.

"Severus ... you are not a monster ... If there is someone who deserves Erica's love most of all ... that is you ..."

Severus felt himself wrapped in the woman's arms.

He stiffened at first, but then he realized he needed it, more than ever and then he embraced her back.

"I don't want to hurt her ..."

Severus said burying his face between Minerva's breasts.

"Severus, Erica is happy with you and you are happy with her ... don't deny it my dear ..."

Murmured Minerva, stroking Severus's head.

"I'm not going to deny it, Minnie ... I couldn't imagine my life without her!" Severus smiled as tears slid down his cheeks and Minerva smiled; Severus had called her Minnie!

"You really fell in love with her ..." she whispered, continuing to caress him, Severus smiled sadly.

"I don't know what love is ..." murmured the man uncertainty .

"Love ... Love is when you would like your intended to be happy, even at the cost of your own happiness ... Love is knowing how to give up some things for the happiness and good of your loved one. .. When you fall in love, you always want the person you love to be always by your side ... Your heart beats fast ... "

Minerva explained, closing her eyes.

Since her husband had died, Minerva hadn't managed to fall in love with anyone else.

Let alone have children!

"You will understand Severus over time.

Time is of essence, in love ... "

Murmured Minerva, letting go of the man.

"I think I'm really in love with Erica ...

If I'd lose her, my life would no longer make sense.

She makes me happy ... "Severus said in a shaky voice, realizing for the first time a great truth: he, Severus Tobias Snape was madly in love with Erica.

Without realizing he hugged Minerva tightly "Thanks Minnie ..."

The woman smiled tenderly and returned the hug.

Severus had always needed a mother and Minerva ... a son.

Minerva, who had never had children, realized that she would have wanted one so much.

A son like Severus Snape.

"You're welcome, baby ..." she murmured in Severus' ear.

The wizard moved slightly away from her.

Nobody had ever called him that way, not even his own mother, he didn't know how to behave ...

The old witch ruffled his hair and, kissed him on the forehead.

At that same moment Professor Sprout entered the door.

"Minerva ... you forgot ..."

The woman stopped, quite surprised by the scene in front of her.

"What do you need, Pomona? It looks like you've seen a ghost ... "

Minerva asked, not letting go of Severus, rather pulling him so he sat on her lap.

"N-nothing ... But ... Minerva !"

" Something the matter?"

Minerva asked hugging Severus from behind.

"No, of course ... Just ... I didn't knew you had a meeting with Professor Snape ..."

Pomona murmured, looking from the man to the woman and vice versa, with an astounded face.

"Pomona, why did you come here?" Minerva asked in a feignedly annoyed tone.

She knew well what Pomona thought, and it amused her so much.

"I have documents, but it doesn't matter ! Minerva, he is ...! " the Herbology professor stared at both in shock.

"Where is this going?" Minerva asked, making sure that Pomona saw, she brought a hand up to Severus' crotch making the potion professor blush and stiffen.

What was minerva doing?

Was she crazy?

"Pomona, don't you see that I'm busy with Severus? "

The old witch objected, slowly starting to grope the potions master.

"Play along ..." she whispered to Severus who swallowed, his face as red as a tomato.

"Minerva !" Pomona shouted, blushing violently.

Minerva gave a kiss on the man's neck, and Severus seemed about to pass out from embarrassment.

"Minerva please, come back to yourself!" Pomona pleaded.

"Well, why are you still here, Pomona? "

Minerva said, turning Severus towards her and kissing him.

Pomona thought she was kissing Severus on the lips, while Minerva was simply kissing Severus on the chin.

"Minerva, you're going too far!" Professor Sprout was screaming now.

"Pomona, did you really think I was going to sleep with Severus? He is too young for me …" Minerva asked, still continuing to squeeze the man who looked like a salt statue.

"I could adopt him ... It wouldn't be a bad idea, would it, Pomona?" Said Minerva with a smile.

Pomona smiled, relieved that it had been just a joke …

"Yeah ..."

"What do you think, Sev?

Would you like to become my son? " Minerva asked smiling at Severus who seemed to have recovered.

"I-I ..."

Severus wanted to say yes, but he didn't know if it was the right thing to do.

His mother Eileen had died when he was nine years old, and even before her death the woman had been too busy trying to survive her husband's harassment, and she never had a second to think about her son.

Severus got out of those thoughts and noticed that both women were looking at him, waiting.

"I'm your employee, Minnie ... Are you sure you want me as a son too?" Severus asked, bringing his eyes up to Minerva's and smiling slightly.

"Sure, my little one ..." said the witch caressing his cheek, while Pomona smiled.

Minerva saw Severus nod with tearful eyes and hugged him "thank you ... mom" whispered the man in a broken voice.

Minerva smiled happily, she would start the adoption practices as soon as possible.

She had a son!

"Now I should go back to Erica ..." Severus said, heading for the door.

"Sure ... Say hello to her for me and ... Severus?" said Minerva.

The man turned to her and she smiled "Let your heart decide what you want ..." was the only advice the woman gave him.

Severus nodded, understanding

"Okay ... Thanks ... mom" and left the office.

Before long, Severus reached Snape Manor and entered.

The man did not have time to close the door that something fell on him.

It was Erica, who looked at him with her beautiful emerald eyes and smiled at him.

"Welcome back, Sev!"

Severus didn't expect such a warm welcome, and he smiled embracing the girl before looking her in the eyes again "I have to tell you something Erica ..." Severus said turning serious, taking the young woman by the hand, who looked at him confused and worried, and accompanying her on the sofa.

He sat across from her and said

"Erica ... Do you remember when you said you loved me?" he asked "S-Severus ... I ..." murmured Erica, looking at her former potions teacher, the man she loved with all of herself, with a worried look as if she expected to be rejected.

"I've been keeping you hanging a bit these days ... sorry, I was confused.

For years I thought I was in love with your mother, but then Dumbledore revealed that it wasn't like that and that he had taken away some important memories ... well ... a few days ago, exactly after your declaration ... I saw a memory that made me understand ... but I was not yet convinced that I deserved your love.

There are so many obstacles between us ... our age difference, our stormy past ... Today I went to Minerva and I finally understood ... "Severus murmured stroking her cheek while Erica felt a slight hope making her way inside her chest.

Severus smiled and approaching Erica's face he whispered with his own lips a millimeter apart from the girl's lips "That for you, I would do anything.

That you are the most important person in my life. Without you I would be lost ... But above all, I understood that I love you. "

Erica felt Severus 'lips press on hers and wrapped her arms around his neck, responding to Severus' kiss with the same passion.

Severus licked her lower lip "I love you Erica ..." he murmured, before returning to taste those sweet lips.

"Me too ..." Erica said with her heart beating very fast and a spiteful tear streaked her cheek.

Severus erased it and detaching himself from the young woman said "sorry for making you suffer so much ..."

Erica, shook her head with a sweet smile, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, making Severus understand that she had forgiven him and that she loved him.


End file.
